


Daughter of the Whitebeard Pirates

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Series: Pure Red Moon series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a dork, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Whitebeard pirates being good big brothers, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Koharu Ren. The princess and only daughter of the great Yonko Whitebeard. A young woman with a knack for hand to hand combat and playing pranks on her brothers. She was the pride and joy of the Whitebeard crew. Every single one of her brothers loved her just as much as she loved them, a bond that could only be formed from how long she had been there.Enter Portgas D. Ace. They had never seen their little girl act like that before!





	Daughter of the Whitebeard Pirates

Koharu Ren. The princess and only daughter of the great Yonko Whitebeard. A young woman with a knack for hand to hand combat and playing pranks on her brothers. She was the pride and joy of the Whitebeard crew. Every single one of her brothers loved her just as much as she loved them, a bond that could only be formed from how long she had been there. 

Rumor around the world was that she had been taken in after Draconia, the silver scaled fire drake from South blue, destroyed her hometown. Without parents to watch her, Whitebeard had taken her in on a whim, ready to take her to an orphanage at the next island but had adored her too much. She had wormed her way into his heart and he had decided to make her his first, and only, daughter. 

For a child with nothing, she had been bright and adoring. She gave all of her brothers attention and spent as much time with each of them as possible. Whether that meant sitting in the infirmary with them or bringing them their meals. She always made sure her brothers knew how thankful she was for their love. It was what made her the person she was. 

She had a particular soft spot for two individuals though; Marco the Phoenix and Thatch. 

Marco had been the one to save her from the burning town. Pops had seen his son carrying a small body in his arms, covered in burn marks, dirt, and claw marks on her arms. The phoenix had done his best to heal her, his wings wrapped protectively around himself to keep her from anymore danger. He had become so attached to her that it was only inevitable that she would stay on their ship. 

She had spent most of her time with him at first. Nervous and shy, she had hid behind him and would be often seen either carried by him or holding his hand. Their bond could be broken by no other and Pops couldn't find it in himself to separate them, having grown attached to her as well. 

With Thatch, it was a little different. He had been the one to dote on her the most. He gave her treats and would whisk her away to the kitchen to try new foods. He always praised her and doted on her, calling her his little princess among various other pet names. She had been nervous at first but she eventually found herself adoring him as much as he did her. 

She would bring him little gifts from the towns they visited for him to make new dishes with. She would give him forms of affection like hugs or kisses on the cheek. She hadn't been an affectionate child but being raised by the Whitebeard pirates fixed that within weeks. 

She grew up rebellious against the world government and courageous. She knew to never doubt herself to love her brothers like they were really her own family. To her, they were the only family she had. 

 

"We're bringing the Spade pirates on board!" 

The young woman watched as each of the pirates were brought on board, being pushed back by Izo to keep her from getting too close to the newbies. They were going to join the Whitebeards, she had heard. So she didn't see why they were anything to fear until she met him. 

Fire fist Portgas D. Ace. 

Their eyes caught for a second after he had been brought on board, he had looked perplexed, unsure if he had actually seen a girl his age on board or if he had been imagining it but he couldn't question it when he was faced with Pops himself. 

He was ruthless and reckless. She may have jumped the gun a few times and stepped into a few fights she shouldn't have, but he jumped in every fight. Even fights with Pops. That was inexcusable to her and she refused to be in the same parts of the ship as him. 

...And he scared her. 

She would never admit it outloud, but he made her nervous. That look in his eyes as he glared at everyone around him, how blood thirsty he would get when he fought against Pops or when Marine ships would have the misfortune to bump into them. She would watch him take great pride in every bit of blood he shed. 

His blood was shed a lot too, though. The day wasn't complete unless Fire fist ended up in the infirmary. The few times that Ren had been walking by, she would always scurry away or immediately turn around. Injured or just visiting an injured brother, if Ace was there, she was not. 

It got to the point that he started asking about her to anyone who would listen. 

"Have you seen the girl? The one who- I dunno what she looks like. I only saw her for like a second. There's a girl, right? The daughter of Whitebeard. Everyone knows about her! I haven't seen her though. I've heard she can take on ten men with her hands behind her back! Is it true?" 

"He asks about you, you know?" 

Ren felt her face heat up a bit, but brushed her brown hair back off her shoulder with her clean hand and started with the dishes from lunch. Thatch was smoking in the kitchen again, and she would've scolded him had he not brought up Ace. Again. She had avoided the topic so much that the others were getting antsy for a reason as well. 

"Fire fist gets into too much trouble for me. I don't want to get put on his bad list, like you or Vista." 

Though it was meant as more of a jest, it was as honest as she was going to be. Though Ace was getting along with the others a lot better now that he had started accepting being a part of Pops' crew, he had spent a long time being very angry at the commanders specifically. She had seen him glare at Marco once and had to be pulled back by Izo before she marched up and punched him. 

"You're only young once. If you want to flirt with the little spitfire, no one will blame you." 

Thatch teased her relentlessly about everything and anything he could get away with, but Ace was his favorite to tease her with. 

"Thatch!" She cried out, spinning around in surprise and staring wide eyed up at her brother. Her face was flaming red and she felt like she could burn herself just touching her cheeks. 

Thatch tried to keep a straight face, but upon seeing the shock and innocent surprise on her face, he couldn't help but laugh. He pulled her into a hug, though she was hesitant as her hands were wet and soapy. She just rested her head on his shoulder and made sure not to get his shirt wet. 

"You're too innocent and cute for the pirate life. One day someone is really going to catch your eye and we are going to be screwed." 

"Stop teasing her about Ace. He's going to be pissed when he finds out. You know how he is." 

Marco walked into the room with an apple in his hand, Haruta and Blamenco following close behind to get their late lunch, having missed it during a meeting between a few of the commanders. 

Thatch walked out to the tables, setting the plates down for his brothers. 

"Sure, but I bet he'll blush first. You think we can tease him enough that the blush will hide his freckles? I bet we can." 

Ren rolled her eyes, drying her hands off on her apron and placed it on the rack near the entrance to the kitchen. She took her spot next to Marco, leaning against his shoulder while picking small pieces of fruit off his plate. 

"He's just mad that I don't have to spend time with Ace but he does. He wants me to be as miserable in that boy's angry presence as he is." 

If Thatch was going to tease her, she'd tease back, playing off of how Ace was always angry with the world. She had never seen that boy even smile. He had cried a little when he told Pops he would join the crew, but since she always avoided him, she didn't really get to see how he was with the other commanders and crewmembers. 

"Oh come on, he's a good looking young man. You're a beautiful young woman. We all know that he's going to steal your heart. At least now we don't have to worry that he'll take you to his own crew. Just go speak to him now so Pops doesn't have to wait for that heart attack." 

Ren pouted, popping a piece of mango into her mouth and shaking her head, watching how Blamenco snickered at her and Thatch's interactions. 

"Hey, you guys have to have a thought about this too!" She whined out, pressing her fingers into Marco's sides. He pushed her away, a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched her fall into Thatch's waiting arms. 

"We just want to see if he'll treat you the same way that he treats us. Or if Pops will kill him before he even speaks. There's a betting pool on so many things with you and Ace." 

"Me and who?" 

Ren shot up in a second, back ramrod straight and towards Ace so she didn't have to look at him. She knew that voice anywhere and gulped as a dark blush spread across her cheeks, ears, down her neck. Thatch's smirk spread wide as he watched her expression. 

"Oh, well our dear little sister Ren, of course! You've been on the ship this long and haven't met her?" 

Ren glared at Thatch, though it came out pretty weak considering she looked like a cherry. She looked towards the kitchen, prepared to book it and climb out one of the windows and drown herself in the ocean, though the dish water in the sink would drown her just as well. Anything to fix the embarrassment she had. 

"Ren? No, I haven't gotten to meet her yet. Is she... Is that her?" 

Ren could hear it in his voice. It held a shyness and a bit of caution. She could only imagine what he thought of her, always finding excuses not to meet him, being on the same ship as someone for a month and having not met them once. With such a large crew, she could blame it on that, but there were only so many excuses he would actually buy. She heard he was quite clever. 

She didn't know whether to turn around and look at him, or hide her face and hope that she could fade out of existence. Standing behind her was the only person she'd ever been truly terrified to meet and he sounded nothing like she thought he would. 

She didn't have a choice in the matter, as Marco pulled her into his side. He didn't turn her to see Ace, didn't even look over his own shoulder. The glare on his face gave away his feelings though. 

"It doesn't matter who she is. You're supposed to be out there with Pops and the other newbies." 

Ren looked up at Marco, seeing the dark scowl on his face. For all his teasing, he really didn't want the two to meet only for Ace to flirt with her and break her heart. The protective older brother in him got the best of him, even when he wanted the best for the crew. 

In an act of pure bravery that even her rebellious side couldn't be responsible for, she turned a bit, shying into Marco's side but also looking over her shoulder for her eyes to meet Ace's for the second time since he was brought on the ship. 

Ace's eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to look at the floor. He wasn't sure if he'd get to see her again, so he took the time to look over her instead. The way her chestnut colored hair fell over her shoulder, brushed to one side that let him see a golden dangling earring. Her face was covered in a light blush and her eyes were like emeralds. He was completely at a loss while looking at her. She was beautiful. 

Even though she tried to hide herself, she also wanted to see him as he was, and not in the brief glances she'd give him when she knew he had no idea she was there. He was standing in the doorway to the galley, shirtless with his hat resting back letting her see just how wind ruffled his dark locks were. It was endearing, along with the dark freckles dusting his cheeks. She liked his freckles. Not that she'd admit that outloud. Ever. 

Then the moment was over and her face turned back to a cherry red as she turned back in her seat to bury her face in Marco's shirt. She couldn't take how intense his stare was, how he looked into her soul like he had. She felt so exposed, even with Marco curling her up the way he did. Ace couldn't see much more than her face honestly but she felt as though she had been standing before him in her swim wear. 

Ace stepped back, his footsteps stuttering as he rushed out of the room. Thatch couldn't hold it back and laughed, holding his sides as he watched Ace scamper away with a blush that Ren hadn't been able to see. He had looked so composed. She wasn't sure what she'd done to him, but she didn't want to. 

"His blush really does cover his freckles! Marco, I told you! I should've bet on it! God damn, our little girl has an admirer, that is for certain." 

Marco's arm tightened around Ren, almost to the point it hurt, and Ren couldn't bring herself to look up. She focused on her hands playing with the threads at the end of her blouse and tried to will the blush away. 

Thatch leaned over her a bit, seeing the small smile on her face, a smile she couldn't help. He felt his own grin falter, a little annoyed that he had been correct. Ace did fancy her. And it seemed she fancied him a bit too. He should've been okay with it. But this was his sister. 

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing him in here for a while. That'll keep him from stealing more food for his monstrous appetite. Want to help me start dinner?" 

 

Dinner was served and the whole crew was celebrating Ace accepting being Pops' son. Drinks were passed out along with plates of food and there was no shortage of excitement. 

Ace was seated beside Pops, looking over all his brothers and smiled widely, holding his sake cup up and making a short toast before drinking it whole. 

Ren stood at the end of the stairs, hiding from his eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere now. He knew she really did exist so he looked everywhere for her. He never approached her, but she was scared that he'd get over his... embarrassment? 

She had a mug of ale in her hands, looking down at it knowing that it wasn't meant for her. Thatch had asked her to take it out to Ace, his mind working on autopilot and not even realizing what he had asked her. She had rushed off before he could take it back. She just needed to work up the nerve to see him again. 

"Gurarara! Where is my daughter? I haven't seen her all day and I'm beginning to think she's avoiding me!" 

Eyes turned to look at her and she had to find that courage she usually had when fighting alongside her brothers, hoping that if she played it off that she could look Ace in the eye without becoming a bright red. 

She took a deep breath and walked up to where Pops was, holding Ace's mug in her hand. 

"Sorry Pops! I was getting our new crewmember a mug of the expensive stuff that Thatch keeps in the back of the storage room." She kept a smile on her face as she came into view of Fire fist and Pops. She hand the mug to the stunned individual and gave him a genuine smile when he shied away and began drinking his mug. It almost seemed like he was stalling for time so he wouldn't have to talk to her. 

"Ah, there you are! My precious daughter. You and Ace must be getting along well now, right? It's been a long month for him. I'm sure having someone his actual age around him would be nice." 

Ren turned to Ace, seeing him staring into his mug before promptly falling asleep. Ren jumped up with a start, moving to his side quickly, shaking him. He was face down on the table, breathing deeply and completely unconscious. 

"Thatch, what did you do to that drink?!" She cried out, turning around to see Thatch and Marco approaching with drinks in both sets of hands. 

Thatch gave a hearty laugh, seeing his little sister struggle with the newbie. No one told her he was narcoleptic? 

"I made it a little extra strong. Is that so bad?" Marco hit him in the back of the head with one of the mugs, causing Thatch to cough out a laugh and look away in what should've been shame or embarrassment but he was really just hiding his smug look. 

"He's narcoleptic. Thatch didn't do that. It's a medical condition." 

Not a second later, Ace's head shot up and Ren found herself nose to nose with the fiery young man. The two blushed, leaning away from the other and took their mugs, Ren taking one from Marco. She sipped hers slowly but tried to make it look like she really liked her drink. She couldn't really get drunk like most individuals but she really hated the taste. 

"So Ren, how are your studies coming along?" 

Three of the men looked at her expectantly, though Ace stared with mild curiosity. And a little extra something that made him tilt his head before taking another large swig of his drink. 

Ren leaned her mug down and gulped, a little shy to speak in front of Ace but keeping that false confidence going. 

"They're fine! I still hate navigation and I'm getting nowhere with map making but I'm doing really well at maintenance and repair. Vista says I'm going to have to stay in the workshop all day if I keep doing this up." 

Whitebeard laughed, taking a large swig from his giant sake cup. He clapped her on the shoulder, jolting her a bit and causing her to fall over into Ace's space. He grabbed her quickly, keeping her from falling completely, but kept the two in each other's personal bubbles much more than either one wanted. 

"Gurarara, my dear, we can't have my only daughter as maintenance! We'd never get to see your pretty face around the ship like usual!" 

Ren huffed a bit, forgetting her predicament with Ace and looking up at her father with a frown. 

"But then I'd be stuck with Thatch all the time and I can't stand the cigarettes!" She whined out, sticking her tongue out at Thatch as he scoffed in mock childishness. 

"I'll have you know that I am a delight! And the cigarettes smell fine! You're just being a girl-" 

"She is a girl though. She's allowed to be annoyed with that crap." 

Ren turned her head, once again realizing that she was sitting so close to Ace. He wasn't looking at her though, instead glaring at Thatch for making such a stupid comment. He glanced at her, giving her a soft smile and she was really glad that she was sitting down because she knew her knees would've given out had she been standing. 

"You don't have to defend her, yoi. Thatch is just giving her shit because he's a terrible big brother. That's why she loves me the most." 

A loud scoff was heard from the stairway and it didn't take long for Izo to make himself known, sitting between Ren and Marco. He pulled the young woman into his arms, almost into his lap, and pressed her face into his kimono. She wrapped her arms around him happily as he began brushing his fingers through her long hair. 

"You can't be serious Marco. She melts on instinct when I so much as speak near her. We all know I'm her favorite." 

A few murmurs and shouts came from the rest of the crew, arguments on who truly was her favorite. She laughed along with Pops, watching all the men fall all over themselves to be the princess of the Whitebeards' favorite brother. 

"What's it going to take for me to be your favorite brother?" 

Ren turned her head from being buried in the soft silk to see Ace looking at her rather shyly. There was a flush on his cheeks and she couldn't bring herself to hope it was from her and not the alcohol, but she didn't let herself think too hard as she wiggled out of Izo's grasp. 

"Well," She started, tapping her chin jokingly as if really thinking about the question. "I like each of my brothers for different reasons so you'll just have to give me the most reason. Izo brushes my hair and gives me pretty kimonos. Marco takes me on trips, just the two of us. Thatch is very affectionate and uses pet names. Vista brings me roses all the time. Haruta helps me out all the time. Jozu always picks me up and helps me reach tall things. Namur brings me seashells! I love seashells. And rocks!" 

She turned to Ace, expecting him to ignore her or be asleep again but found herself staring deep into his dark brown eyes. He was nodding and listening intently so he could use this information later. What better way to become more liked in this crew than having their most precious daughter like him? 

"I like seashells too!" He said, scratching at his cheek sheepishly. "My brother and I used to go down to the river all the time to go fishing but I spent most of the time looking for really pretty shells. The coral colored ones are usually my favorite." 

Ren felt a tug at her heart, seeing this man she was so scared of being so considerate and talking so sweetly about her own likes. She figured he would brush it off. Not that any of her brothers ever did but this man was out for blood. Why would he care about seashells? But he did. And Ren shifted closer to him, pulling a necklace out of her shirt and showing him the different shells she'd collected. 

"I have two coral colored ones! Pops got this one for me," She said, showing him a spiral shell that was a soft salmon pink on the inside and a coral on the outside. "And Marco got me this one!" It was a small sand dollar sized mussel shell, but it was one of her most treasured possessions and memories. Marco had busted his ass to get that for her, considering the sea made him so sick. She had been about ten and had almost drowned falling in to get it. Thank goodness for Marco swooping in and saving her. 

Ace smiled as he heard the stories about each shell until he realized, that the others were looking at the two of them with this knowing look. It unnerved him, to be read by so many people but then he turned back to her as she spoke so softly and talked about the shells and he couldn't bring himself to look at the others again. She was all that mattered in his mind and he would be damned if he let go of this opportunity to speak to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is part of the Pure Red Moon series! Sorry I haven't updated that in a bit, but this stories ties in along with another story I'm working on so I need them both done before I can continue! Forgive me!!!!


End file.
